


Best laid plans

by Kindred



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pregnancy, References to Drugs, Survival, Zombies, best laid plans ruined, scared Dana, sort fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: "Why didn't it kill her!"





	Best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched the film again and it is still a great... but this little idea popped into my head...god knows where it's going

It towered over her, his face right up against her but nothing was happening with a gurgling nose he pulled away from her and turned around. “What what the fuck was that!” The he yelled at the screen “What the fuck did it not kill her!” He turned to co-worker “Why didn’t kill her?” He asked,   
“I don’t know…” He stops and turned to a small desk to the side of the control panel and goes though the footage that has already been recorded for the archives and for training.   
“Did we miss something?” Steve asked, he frowned as he tried to find the virgin on the screen again “Shit where did she go?” 

Gary played it from the beginning as they entered the cabin and watched how the red head behaved; he tried to find something that their soul collectors missed. He saw that she had yelled at Marty for smoking and he said he was sorry and put it out before opening a window up…a little odd…he thought, then there was the 10 pit stops so she could toilet that he heard Curt mumbled about it as they arrived at the cabin two hours later than plan. Then she threw up when she smelt something in the cabin, it was one of the low level pheromone they put in the room to get everyone to act their part. She had complained about it before throwing up they had no choice but reduce the levels again. But the moment he knew there was a game changer was when she refused to drink any alcohol. “Son of a bitch.” Gray said,   
“What? What did you fine?” Steve asked, as he rushes over to the desk.   
“She pregnant.” Steve stood a step back as Wendy stood there with a frown.   
“How could they have missed that?”   
“Wait-wait that shouldn’t make differences right?” Wendy asked as she looked at them “It should still have killed her and not walked passed her!” she said to them “Something is wrong.”   
“But how was it missed?” 

The phone started to ring and they all turned to look at it no one wanted to answer it, no one wanted to try and explain why the Zombie Redneck Torture Family won’t kill or even harm the girl. “We need to answer the phone.” She told them   
“And say what?” Steve asked, Gray moved out of his chair and stood over the phone before picking it up.   
“Hello?” He pulled the phone away from his ear as they heard the yelling “Yes but we didn’t know that she was… I don’t know why they won’t kill her? Yes I know… but… alright okay.” He put the phone down and turned to the others.  
“What did the director say?” Wendy asked, as she held her clip board tighter  
“They said let her go.”


End file.
